The Letters From Everyone
by PJ XD
Summary: A collection of letters written by the next gen characters to various familiar faces over their teenage years. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Louis, Fred, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily and Hugo. Various years.
1. Sender: Teddy Remus Lupin

**Teddy**

* * *

Dear Nan,

I made it! I'm at Hogwarts! I know you're probably glad to have the house to yourself, because it means that you won't be cleaning up mud or Hippogriff feathers – honestly, I have no idea how they got there! – but I have to say, it felt really weird without you coming into my room last night to switch the light off.

I've made friends with three boys in my year, they're called Callum and Ignatius and Niall, and they're in Hufflepuff too!

Oh, wait, I didn't tell you, did I?

I'm in Hufflepuff! I was quite glad, really, because I didn't feel brave enough for Gryffindor when I was watching all the students sitting there, waiting for me to be sorted. I don't think my dad would have minded, would he? I know that Mum and Granddad were in Hufflepuff, too, so it feels like a family tradition! (At least the Tonks side).

Give my love to Bertie – and make sure you don't feed him any milk, Nan, because I've told you kneazles don't like milk a hundred times, and you keep offending him!

Oh, and before I forget, I have my first ever flying lesson tomorrow! I know I'm going to love it, and hopefully I'll be one of the better ones, because Harry's already taught me how to fly.

Lots of love,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Harry and Ginny,

Guess what? Madam Gray said that I am hands down the best first year flier she has seen in years! She told me that I have a shot of making the Quidditch team, and she said that the last first year to do that was you, and that was something stupid like twenty years ago or whatever, so I'm so pleased!

Also, tell Al that I'll send him a snitch if they do pick me to be seeker at tryouts. I know he's completely obsessed with them.

Nan seems pleased that I'm in Hufflepuff. I hope you guys are, too. Vicky definitely seemed disappointed, but then, we're all pretty sure that she's headed for Ravenclaw, so she'll just be sad that we aren't going to be together next year. I'm sad about that too, but it's better both being at Hogwarts in different houses than being apart, isn't it?

Harry, why did you send me that spare bit of parchment? You said it was just in case… in case of what? I tried to write my herbology essay on it – Neville gave us loads of homework, and its only our first week! How unfair is that? I think you should talk to him.

Gotta go, now, I'm going to Hagrid's for tea.

Give James and Al a hug from me, and give baby Lily a big kiss.

Tell Kreacher I say hi, too!

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Vicky,

I don't know what I was so scared about! Hogwarts is amazing! It's been nearly a month now, and I just absolutely love everything about it! I can't wait to show you around the castle, and the grounds, and we can go down to Hagrid's for tea, and… oh, Vic. I wish you were here. It's just not the same without you.

Guess what, though? I made friends with a couple of boys in my house, and they're pretty cool, but they all think it's weird that my best friend is a girl. I told them all that you're part veela, but they don't believe me. It was so funny when they saw me metamorphosing though! They looked like their eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets!

Love you,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Nan,

No, I'm fine. Honestly. The whole bludger thing sounded a lot worse than it actually was, I think Vicky was exaggerating. It's only the first game of my second year, I'll bounce back in no time. And the skele-gro wasn't a big deal. Really.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Harry,

I figured out the map, finally! Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I can't believe my dad helped make it – it's like having a part of him with me at Hogwarts. Thank you so, so, so much!

Vicky's in Ravenclaw, but you've probably heard that by now. It's been a month. I'm just really bad at giving people updates, she says.

I told her she was smarter than me. She told me to shut up. I don't care, though, I'm much better at Quidditch. Plus, I can sneak around after dark with the Marauders map.

Love,

Teddy.

P.S. I promise, I will give it back to you before James ever starts school. He never has to know.

* * *

Dear Nan,

I don't know what Vicky's told you, but whatever it is, don't worry, it's really not as bad as it sounds. Venomous tentacula bites are perfectly treatable. And besides, Neville fixed it.

Love you,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Bill and Fleur,

Thanks for your letter, I'm doing fine! Studying hard for my second year exams! I'm glad Dom's excited about next year, she's going to have such fun. She needs to try out for the Quidditch team, she was really good when I played her at Easter.

Can you please tell Victoire to stop telling on me to my nan every time I end up in the hospital wing? I don't think her poor heart can take the pressure.

Give my love to Louis and Dom,

Take care,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Victoire is really mad at me, and I don't know what I've done. Can you talk to her for me? I wouldn't ask, but you're really good at this sort of thing.

Thanks,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for talking to Vicky. She's speaking to me again now, but she wouldn't tell me what it was that she got so angry about. Girls are just strange, sometimes. Oh, did I mention, tell Hermione she was right, and to thank her for the tip about taking Arithmancy over Divination this year. I am so glad I dodged that bullet – all I hear is Callum and Niall moaning about how pointless it is!

Tell Harry his talk on defence was wicked, by the way. All my friends think I'm so cool because I have him as a godfather.

Send my love to the brats.

Love,

Teddy.

P.S. I heard about James strapping the whiz-bang to the cat next door. I hope Mrs. Mullins isn't too angry at him.

* * *

Vicky,

Stop sending me owls because you can't be bothered to walk to the dungeons. It's not my fault you're so lazy. Also, I am not ignoring you. Stop being stupid.

Teddy.

* * *

Nan,

No, really, I'm fine. Don't panic. I didn't fall far. And the pitch was muddy, so that totally broke my fall. And Madam Pomfrey mended my arm. I'm just glad my broom's okay. And as for the Doxy incident – it was all a misunderstanding. Vicky just makes everything sound worse than it is. I wish she'd stop worrying you for no reason. I always come home in one piece, don't I?

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Vicky,

Stop writing to my nan every time I hurt myself. She's going to die of fright one of these days.

Teddy.

* * *

James,

Wow, I'm so impressed you wrote that all by yourself! Fourth year is good, thanks. I have lots more work to do, but I've figured out how to get into the kitchens now, so I'll show you – it isn't long til you get here!

Molly's in Ravenclaw, big surprise, and Roxy's a Gryffindor. First one out of you lot! But I'll bet you and Fred will be, too!

I think they might make me Quidditch captain next year. Callum seems pretty sure of it, anyway.

Teddy.

* * *

Ginny,

I don't know what Victoire is talking about. There is no girl. I mean, there are girls, just none that I am dating. She pokes her nose into everyone else's lives too much.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Ginny,

What do you mean, just mine? And I don't care if she's upset, she shouldn't go saying things to you guys behind my back all the time. At least she didn't write to my nan this time – Merlin! At least I hope she didn't. God, can you imagine Nan getting all excited about the idea of me having a girlfriend? I'd never hear the end of it!

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Nan,

I am going to kill Victoire! No, it's not true, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, honestly. I wouldn't lie to you, grandmother dearest. How's your chest now? Did the healers have anything more to say? You will keep me updated, won't you? I miss you.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Harry,

Okay, so I'm going to tell you this, and you are not allowed to tell ANYONE else or I will disown you as my godfather – I think I have a crush on a girl in my year. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor team, and her name is Maria. Victoire doesn't know, and I'm going to Hogsmeade with her first weekend of term, but please, please don't say anything to her, because she'll just tell everyone, and you know what she's like! I swear, she's become completely insufferable lately.

Don't tell her I said that.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

James,

I promise, I will bring you back some stuff from Honeydukes when I come home at Christmas. I won't bring you any firewhiskey, though. You're nine.

Teddy.

* * *

Vicky,

I know I've been acting really distant lately, and I know you're probably still mad at me, but I wanted to write you this letter to tell you that I miss you. It's just not the same without you. Hagrid is constantly asking why we never visit him together anymore, and when I take a walk down by the lake alone, I feel like something's missing.

I know I told you that you were annoying, and I said some really awful things that I wish I could take back, but you have to know, somewhere inside, at least, that I really didn't mean them. Much as I like Cal and Ignatius and Niall, you, Victoire Weasley, are my best friend. You're the person I tell everything to, even if I wish I hadn't afterwards. You're the person I most want to see during the day, whether I'm in need of cheering up, or I just need someone to share my good mood with. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but just know that I miss you. I was a stupid, arrogant git, and I'm so, so sorry for how I acted.

Please be my friend again,

Your best friend,

Teddy.

* * *

Nan,

No, I am NOT in love with Vicky. I sent her an apology letter, that's all. She accepted. No need to start picking out china patterns. I'm just glad she's my friend again. AND THAT'S ALL. We're just FRIENDS.

Love you,

Teddy.

* * *

Ginny,

I will reiterate what I said to my nan. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. I wish you women would quit asking me that! Can a boy not be friends with a girl anymore? Jeez!

Teddy.

* * *

Al,

'Course I'll pick you up some stuff from Zonkos. Just as long as you don't tell James. He'll never forgive me.

Take care, kid. Don't let James wind you up.

Teddy.

* * *

James,

Stop picking on your little brother. You know he thinks you're the greatest thing since self-slicing bread. Just let him play Quidditch with you, it won't kill you. Who knows, you and Fred and Louis might even like the company. If you let him play, I promise I'll referee when I come home at Easter.

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Fleur,

I haven't noticed, to be honest. I didn't think Vicky seemed down, but she's probably just stressed about her O. . I'll talk to her for you if you want. I haven't seen much of her lately, she's always in the library. Maybe she's being distant with me, too? I definitely need to talk to her, just to clear a few things up, at least.

You've got me all worried now!

Teddy.

* * *

Harry,

I think… oh, merlin, Harry, I think… I think I fancy Victoire!

I know, shocking, isn't it? It's completely unexpected! It just came out of nowhere. I mean, one minute, I was sitting talking to her in the library, asking her why she was being so distant, and what the matter was, and the next, she's breaking down in my arms. I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? She said it was the pressure of her OWLs, and that she's scared that she'll fail, and so I comforted her, and then she fell asleep on me, and it was so strange, it was like my heart felt all jumpy, you know? I'm not explaining it very well, so I hope you know what I mean.

I'm so confused, Harry. I mean, this is Vicky, we're talking about. My best friend in the entire world. I can't fancy her! It'll ruin everything!

Tell me this is just summer madness, and it'll go away after end-of-year exams? Please?

Teddy.

* * *

Harry,

What do you mean, it's not completely unexpected?

Teddy.

* * *

Ginny,

I knew Harry would tell you. I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to ignore it until it goes away. That's the mature, healthy thing to do.

Teddy.

* * *

Ginny,

I'm guessing comparing me to Ron is meant to be insulting? His life worked out alright for him in the end! And what do you mean, I should just tell her? Are you MAD? She'd laugh in my face. To be honest, I'd be pleasantly surprised if she didn't hex me. Is that what you meant?

Teddy.

* * *

Victoire,

About what happened last night, I completely understand if you want to forget about it. It was crazy, and I know I told you that I loved you, but we can just forget about it if you want – or I'll pretend like I never said it, at least. I was a little bit drunk, and upset – and what seventeen year old boy doesn't behave like a prat under those circumstances? You didn't have to say it back, you know. You can tell me the truth, I can take it.

Teddy.

* * *

Vic,

In that case, how would you feel about Hogsmeade on Saturday? I'll buy you lunch at the Three Broomsticks, but I draw the line at Madam Puddifoot's. Just saying.

Ted.

* * *

Victoire Ginevra Weasley

For the LAST time, I know! I promise I will not say ANYTHING to anyone, so that we don't have to announce this whole thing to the Weasley clan until we're a little more used to it! Don't you trust me?

Teddy.

* * *

Nan,

Vicky is such a hypocrite! She made me SWEAR not to tell her family, and there she goes, telling mine! Yeah, it's been a couple of months now. It took me by surprise when I first realised, but in hindsight, I should have seen it coming. Harry and Ginny certainly did. I suppose you must have, too.

I'm really happy, Nan. Like, scary happy.

I still miss you, though,

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Al and Lily,

James is already working on infamy, I'm fairly sure. After spending the entire summer promising to be a good little boy, he's managed to land himself in more trouble before Hallowe'en than I managed in my entire last six years combined! The marauders would be proud! And of course, the Gryffindor dynamic duo wouldn't be complete without the equally notorious Fred Weasley! George would be proud.

Peeves has certainly taken a shine to them.

NEWTs are nastily exhausting – and appropriately named. Seventh year is so much more work than I was anticipating. Vicky sends her love, she's reading over my shoulder as I write. If we manage to keep our relationship a secret from the younger members of the family this year, it'll be a miracle.

Vicky's convinced Dom already knows. Speaking of, she is one hell of a chaser. She's going to be world cup standard soon, mark my words. I'll be surprised if she even finishes school.

Vic says her mum would have a fit. I personally agree.

How are you all doing?

Love,

Teddy (and Victoire).

* * *

Harry,

I did it! I got into the Auror Training Programme! I'm so made up, I can't believe it! All my hard work! I'm so glad you accepted me – nepotism always helps – and now I'll actually be able to progress with the rest of my life. I think the idea of me leaving hasn't really hit Vicky yet, and I'd rather leave her floating around in happy denial than burst the shiny little bubble she's got going. We told Molly and Arthur about our relationship the other day, so that's all the adults who know, plus Dominique and Roxy. Everyone else, mercifully, remains ignorant.

I'm genuinely worried about how I'm going to cope without her next year. Without Hogwarts, too. It's been my home for seven years, it seems impossible that I'm going to leave it. It's like leaving behind a piece of my heart.

Is that how you felt? I'm almost jealous of Al, he's got all this to look forward to. It feels like it's all over too soon.

I'll be home in a couple of months, for good. It seems strange to say that. Maybe I'll come back to teach one day. I don't think I could ever really leave.

See you soon,

Teddy.

* * *

_A/N - Next up is Victoire's letters. I just really wanted to explore the way certain characters would speak to each other.  
_


	2. Sender: Victoire Ginevra Weasley

**Victoire**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm here at Hogwarts! I got sorted into Ravenclaw, as we all thought, and so far I've met a really nice girl called Tiffany. She's muggle born, and she knows all this stuff that Grandpa would absolutely love, like the cinema and this game called ten-pin bowling, which I don't know what it is, but it's fun to say! The other girls in my dorm haven't really spoken to me much, but it is only the first night!

Teddy says hi. His friend Callum kept staring at me on the train, it was weird. Teddy says he just thinks I'm pretty, but I told him to shut up.

The Great Hall is amazing! Did you know the ceiling was enchanted? It just looks like there's no roof! It was so nice eating dinner under the stars, without getting wet. I don't really have time to miss you, or get homesick or anything like that yet, but I'm sure I will soon. Professor Fortescue is really cool, it's so weird to have such a young headmistress. Especially with all the stories you've told me about Dumbledore. Neville said to tell you guys hi, too.

I'm going to see Hagrid with Teddy tomorrow, after my first ever Transfiguration lesson!

I'll send the letter now, because Lestat is getting impatient, and he keeps pecking me.

Love you both lots,

Vicky.

* * *

Dear Domi,

I promised that I'd write as soon as I got here, so I'm sending this letter with the one for Mum and Dad. You were wrong about the sorting, it doesn't hurt, but it is really scary to sit there with the whole school staring at you! Also, the Ravenclaw common room is really cozy, but you have to climb up about a million stairs before you can get in there. I was so out of breath that I had to sit down, but I bet you'll manage just fine. I can't wait til you come to Hogwarts, too! I hope you're in Ravenclaw, then it will be almost like living at home.

Teddy says hi. So does Neville.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

The Hallowe'en feast was the best thing I have ever seen! There was so much food, and real live bats, and Professor Fortescue had us singing all these strange muggle songs which sounded really funny. I don't think the teachers enjoyed it as much, Professor Vector certainly didn't seem to! But she's really boring anyway. I had a herbology lesson with Neville today, and he says I've got all the makings of a great herbologist, he has money on me becoming a healer when I'm older! Can you imagine? It would be brilliant.

Teddy got me in trouble yesterday, because he snuck into the Ravenclaw common room to see me, and then Professor Flitwick caught him and gave him a detention. He gave me a detention, too, because it was so late and Teddy shouldn't have been there, but it's not my fault!

Tiffany thinks it's really funny. The other girls in my dormitory still don't really speak to me, but Tiffany says she heard them talking and she thinks they're just jealous because I'm the smartest and the prettiest. It's not my fault if I am pretty, though, so I still don't understand why they'd hold that against me.

Other than that, I'm fine. Life is pretty good.

Lots of love to you and Domi and Louis,

Victoire.

* * *

Dear Andromeda,

I know I don't usually write to you, but I thought that you should know that Teddy fell off his broomstick in the game against Slytherin today, and he's in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey says he broke his ribs, and a couple of bones in his arms, but Teddy insists he's okay, so I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

Love,

Victoire Weasley

* * *

Teddy,

Can you come down to Hagrid's with me? You can use that map thingy so that we don't get caught, can't you? I really don't want to get in trouble.

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

I am not lazy! I just don't want Drummond to catch me out of bed. He's so mean, did you hear about him threatening those fifth years with an unforgivable curse because they dripped mud in the entrance hall?

Vicky.

* * *

Dear Andromeda,

Since Teddy probably won't tell you, I thought I should. He got bitten by a venomous tentacula today in herbology – his leg's gone green, and he won't listen to me and go to the hospital wing. He says that Professor Longbottom fixed him, but I'm not convinced.

Love

Victoire.

* * *

Mum,

I don't tell on Teddy! I can't believe he wrote to you and said that! I was just worried, and I thought that Andromeda would be too, after all, she is his grandma! I was only trying to be nice.

Love,

Vicky.

P.S. Tell Domi that I'll bring her home a snitch. Teddy stole one for me to practice, but I'm really not very good at Quidditch, and I think she'll like it more.

Oh, and can Tiffany stay over the holidays?

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sure you've heard already, but Domi got sorted into Ravenclaw, too! I'm so happy. It must be really lonely for Louis at home this year without us, but tell him not to worry – he'll be here in two years' time, and it will go past really quick!

Apparently Domi fell in the lake – I didn't believe her at first, but then I saw that her robes were soaking wet when she got up to get sorted. I still think she might've jumped to show off, though.

Love you both,

Vicky.

* * *

Mami et Pepe,

Thank you so much for that book on French hexes! It's already come in handy – I used it on this horrible girl in my dorm so that she'd stop being mean about me behind my back.

I can't wait to see you both at Christmas!

Love you,

Victoire.

* * *

Tante Gabi,

I don't know what to do. My friend Tiffany has a crush on Teddy! You know, Teddy! Teddy the boy with the blue hair! He's my best friend, so I really hope he doesn't go out with her, because that will mean that I'll end up getting pushed out! I'm supposed to be his favourite person!

Am I getting worried about nothing? I mean, he's only fourteen, he probably won't even want to go out with her, right?

I thought I'd ask you because you have that advice column, and you're really smart, and so you'd know. Besides, if I went to Mum, she'd just tell me that she thinks that I fancy Teddy. And gross!

Love,

Vicky

* * *

Teddy,

Why are you not talking to me? You keep ignoring me in the hallways!

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Tiffany is NOT stupid. I can't believe you'd say that. And I can't believe you wouldn't talk to me, your BEST FRIEND, just because I'm with her!

Vicky.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

Thank you for your letter. I'm fine, really, I just don't want to talk to Teddy. I know you say he cares about me, but he just hasn't been acting that way lately. I feel like I can't hang out with him anymore. But I really do miss him, so maybe I'll take your advice.

Lots of love to you, Uncle Harry, James, Al and Lily,

Vicky.

P.S. – James didn't actually kill the cat, did he?

* * *

Andromeda,

Teddy really needs to invest in a less dangerous hobby, because I'm terrified he's going to kill himself. And he sat on a Doxy yesterday, but he won't go to the hospital wing. He says he draws the line at a broken arm, he doesn't want to be pathetic.

Hope you're doing well,

Victoire

* * *

Teddy,

I don't TELL on you. I just get worried.

Vicky.

* * *

Dad,

I don't know if you heard already, but Teddy got made Quidditch captain. We're all proud of him, though of course I'm still supporting Dominique – she really is a fantastic chaser, you know, I think she'll go all the way to the professional leagues when she leaves Hogwarts. Louis seems to be settling in in Hufflepuff, and Roxy says she was really disappointed – she's the only one in Gryffindor.

Give my love to Mum,

Vicky.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

I think Teddy has a girlfriend in Gryffindor. I don't know why, but I feel a bit upset about it. I feel like he's drifting away from me.

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Don't shout at me, I only said that I THOUGHT you had a girlfriend! And I didn't tell your nan, the only person I told was Aunt Ginny. Blame her.

Vicky.

* * *

Mum,

Teddy has been acting really weird lately. He's so distant. Tiffany says that he's probably just busy with work, but that doesn't seem right, because I know he makes time for me. He might be stressed about his OWLs, but that's no excuse. I just feel really depressed at the moment.

I don't get boys sometimes.

Care to make some sense out of this for me?

Vicky.

* * *

Mum,

Thanks for the advice. I'll do that.

V

* * *

To my so-called 'best friend',

I think you're a pig. You seem to have suddenly decided that you're too good for me. I know you're going out with Maria, and I know you're busy, but you've been there for me for the past, oh, I don't know, EVER, so I don't see why that's changed.

If you don't want to be friends anymore, at least have the guts to tell me.

Victoire.

* * *

Teddy,

It's okay, I accept your apology. I accepted it when you first wrote me that letter, and I still accept it when you assault me with apologies in the corridors every day.

Let's just forget about it. And forget about Maria, too. She's a slut.

Love

Vicky.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

I don't know what you're talking about. I have no feelings for Teddy other than friendship. And he doesn't for me. So there.

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Why do all the adults seem to think you're in love with me?

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Shut up.

V.

* * *

Mum,

I'm fine, I don't know why you're worrying. I'm just really busy with schoolwork. I wasn't down over the holidays. It's your imagination.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Dear Nan and Grandad,

I'm okay. Thanks for having us over at Easter. I know Mum and Dad think there's something wrong, but there really isn't.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Dom,

If you tell a SINGLE PERSON this, I will kill you in your sleep – I think I'm in love with Teddy. I just keep avoiding him lately, it's ever since my birthday when he gave me that necklace, and then at dinner, it was just so… I don't even know! Every time I see that bitch ex-girlfriend of his talking to him, I feel like my heart is about to explode, and I'm terrified that they'll get back together.

Why do girls have to notice how handsome he is?

I mean it, don't tell!

Vicky.

* * *

Dom,

You PROMISE?

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Yeah, sure, come meet me in the library. That's fine.

Vicky.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

I'm asking for your help, because I've already asked Aunt Gabi, and her answer was NOT what I wanted.

Okay, here goes – I'm in love with Teddy. Like, really, really, head over heels in love with him. And the other day, we were in the library, and he mentioned something really silly about a girl, and I just burst into tears on his shoulder! It was so embarrassing!

The worst part is, I panicked, and then lied about being really stressed out over my exams.

What do I do?

Love

Vicky.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

I told you so is not an appropriate thing to say in an emotional crisis. And no, I'm not going to tell him! He'll laugh in my face.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

By the tree in our usual spot? I'll be there. Are you going to Slughorn's party beforehand? I'm skipping it, I have a potions essay due.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Dom,

Teddy KISSED me last night! He showed up to our spot by the lake, and he was a bit drunk, and he just started rambling on about a load of crap, and then he turned to me and said "Vicky, I love you," and then kissed me! It was… oh, Dom, it was amazing!

What if he doesn't remember though? What if he does, and he regrets it?

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

I'm so glad you sent me that note. Please, please, please don't apologise. I've been wanting to tell you that I feel the same way for ages, I was just too scared to say it first.

I love you, too.

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

As if I would drag you to Madam Puddifoot's. I'm not that sad. That place makes me want to vomit. Lunch sounds perfect, as long as you're paying!

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

REMEMBER, don't say a word about this when we go home next week! We need to wait for a while before we tell the family, because you know they'll start organising a wedding instantly.

Vicky.

* * *

Andromeda,

I told Teddy not to say anything, but I just can't hold it in! Teddy and I are dating, and I honestly couldn't be happier. I just wanted to thank you for helping to bring him into my life, because I really do feel like we're going to be together forever. It might be a bit soon, but we've been inseparable for sixteen years, so maybe.

Love,

Victoire.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

I know you don't really want to know the explicit misdemeanours of your eldest son, but I thought I should tell you that I've given him three detentions this week, but it doesn't seem to keep him out of trouble. I love him, and all, but he is the biggest pain in the backside, ever.

Tell Aunt Hermione that I really appreciated her recommendation letter for my work experience over Christmas. She's an absolute star!

Teddy is reading this over my shoulder, and he asked me to tell you to tell Uncle Harry that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are as useful as ever, and far away from the sticky fingers of Potter Jr. Whatever that means.

Love you,

Vicky.

* * *

Uncle Ron,

I know you're handling the admissions to the Auror programme this year, so I wanted to beg you to let Teddy in! It's all he's ever wanted to do, and I just really want him to be happy. I don't know what I'm going to do without him, but I know he'll be happier if he's doing something worthwhile.

Lots of love,

Vicky.

* * *

Rosie Posie,

It's way too early to start buying spellbooks. And I can't get your booklist for you until September, they don't do things like that, even for prefects.

Don't be such a worry wart.

Love you,

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Leaving on the train without you today was the hardest thing I've done. It felt wrong to see you on the platform, waving goodbye, instead of sitting in the carriage with me. Tiffany wishes you luck for tomorrow, as do I.

I don't know how I'm going to cope until Christmas.

I miss you so much already,

I love you,

Vicky.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

I'm sure you've heard by now, but Rosie and Al are in Gryffindor. They seem to be pretty tight with a boy called Scorpius already. I think he's Draco Malfoy's kid. Just a heads up, in case Uncle Ron has a heart attack or something. The Head Girl duties are tough, but I reckon I'll manage it.

Take care of Ted for me, will you?

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

I can't believe you surprised me in Hogsmeade yesterday! That was the best Valentine's gift ever! It almost broke my heart to leave. I'm glad your training is still going well, you deserve it.

I love you so much,

Vicky.

* * *

Dom,

I'm really happy for you, but there's no way in hell that Mum is going to let you drop out to join the Holyhead Harpies. If I were you, I'd ask Dad first, maybe break the ice a bit.

Vicky.

* * *

Mum,

Yeah, she mentioned it. I don't know how serious she is about it, though, but the Quidditch Association seems very interested in her. I heard that Gwenog Jones is coaching, and she asked for Dom personally. That's pretty amazing. Please don't be too mad at her.

Love,

Vicky.

* * *

Dom,

So you told Mum. I expect a howler for you at breakfast tomorrow.

Vicky.

* * *

Teddy,

Of course, of course I'll move in with you next month! I'm sure Mum and Dad will be thrilled, and provided I ace my NEWTs, I'll be working in St Mungos anyway, so I'll be closer to London. I can't believe I'm leaving Hogwarts soon, it's the strangest feeling.

I'm really going to miss the castle. It was where I first figured out what I wanted with my life – healing, and you.

I love you,

Vicky.

* * *

_Up next is Dominique!_


	3. Sender: Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

**Dominique**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad (and Louis),

Well, I made it to Hogwarts alive, and without getting into much trouble! I'm in Ravenclaw, like Vicky, which was a big shock, y'know, because we always thought that she was the one with all the brains in the family! Still no Gryffindors in the family, I think Uncle Ron might start to get a bit worried!

You'll never believe what happened when we went in the boats, though! I fell in the lake! It was really cold, and pretty scary, but I managed to keep my head above water long enough for Hagrid to pull me out. I thought it was really embarrassing at first, but everyone wanted to speak to me afterwards, and so I ended up talking to a girl called Matilda Goshawk, and a boy called Soren Cadwallader, and they got sorted into Ravenclaw too, so I already have friends.

I'll ask Vicky if I can borrow Lestat to send this back to you, but she'll probably get really annoyed and huffy, because I don't know why but she seems to think she's so much older and cooler than me because she's already in second year, which is stupid. Teddy was nice, though, he showed me how to get into the kitchens – I was too nervous to eat properly at the feast!

Lots of love,

Domi

* * *

Dear Tante Gabi,

Ravenclaw is brilliant, thanks for asking! I honestly didn't think I was clever enough, but I've done a couple of Potions lessons, one Herbology lesson, and one Transfiguration lesson, and I'm pretty good at them all so far! I've got Defence Against the Dark Arts in a minute, so this letter will be fairly short, but I'll just catch you up on a few things.

First, Vicky and Teddy are REVOLTING! Do you remember Teddy? He's the boy with the blue hair. He's really nice, and cool, and he helps me out when I'm lost or gives me tips on where to take shortcuts – I honestly don't know how he learns it all, it's almost like he has a secret map of the castle or something, but that's not possible – anyway, Vicky follows him everywhere, and they act like they can't take a step without each other. Or, at least, Vicky does, Teddy seems to just go along with it.

Second, I had a flying lesson, and Madam Hooch said to me that I'm talented enough to try out for the Ravenclaw team, even though I'm only a first year! Isn't that amazing? Apparently it almost NEVER happens!

Thirdly, I heard – well, I was eavesdropping – but Mum said to Dad that you might be getting married? Is it to Pierre? I hope so, I really liked him when you brought him for a visit last summer!

Give my love to Mami and Pepe!

Love from,

Your (favourite) niece,

Dominique.

* * *

Dad,

I made the Quidditch team! I'm the brand new chaser, and apparently, according to Davies, I'm better than the rest of the team put together! Even Teddy said he was impressed, and you know that he never likes to admit that anyone else is better than him at Quidditch!

I thought I'd send this to you, and not Mum, because she'll freak out, and she'll say I'm too young, and she'll try and make me not play. PLEASE don't say anything to her, you know she'll spoil it!

Love you,

Domi.

* * *

Mum,

I know, but honestly, it will be fine. I don't know what you're getting so worried about. Nobody's died in Quidditch in years, and certainly NOT at Hogwarts. Besides, it wouldn't worry you if it was Louis. You just don't want me messing up my hair.

Love,

Domi.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Vicky is acting really weird. She's not talking to Teddy, I don't think, because Teddy asked me how she was doing the other day, like he didn't know. It was weird. Maybe you should talk to her?

Love,

Domi.

* * *

Uncle George,

Yeah, I know, Roxy was really happy to be the first Gryffindor in the family, but between you and me, I think she wishes that Molly was with her instead of in Ravenclaw! It's weird being in second year, now. I remember how Vicky thought she was all cool last year, but I just can't wait for third year now. She's rubbing it in my face, because she gets to go to Hogsmeade, but that free Weasleys' merchandise really came in handy, and none of the boys are going to fancy her as much with only half an eyebrow, so thanks.

I hope you're doing okay, and I hope that Fred isn't driving you mental – Aunt Angelina told me that he and James broke into the broom shed over summer, and spent the afternoon dropping dungbombs on the neighbours' heads as they watered their gardens. She didn't seem to find it funny, but when I asked Dad, he said it was something you and Uncle Fred would have done at their age, so I bet you're quite proud!

Also, I won the first match of the season! Against Slytherin as well, so HA! You should have seen the look on Flint's face when Jack snatched the snitch from under his nose, and Montague had a complete fit! It was hilarious.

Give my love to Fred and Aunt Angelina,

Dom.

* * *

Mum,

I've told you not to call me Domi anymore, it makes me sound like a baby! It's just Dom. I got full marks in my end of year exam in Charms! And see? I made it the whole way through second year without killing myself in Quidditch, so that's two out of two so far!

When we come home, can you tell Vicky to cheer up? She's really annoying me at the moment – she's SO moody!

Love you!

Dom.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

As you know, Louis is in Hufflepuff (no surprises there), and he already seems to be the most popular boy in his year. All the girls fancy him – that won't last, once they get over the vela genes thing, they'll see he's an annoying little toad really – and he's got loads of friends. Me and Tilly and Soren think that it's all going to his head, but hey. Oh! And you'll never believe who's deputy head? Neville!

Send you an owl when I get round to it next – we're already starting Quidditch practice, Davies is SUCH a slave driver!

Love you,

Dom.

* * *

Vicky,

You need to man up and tell Teddy that you're jealous of this Maria person. All of your mopey whinging is making you more annoying to be around than moaning Myrtle.

Love your super caring baby sister.

* * *

Vicky,

Fine, ignore my letters. You know I'm right, though, I always am!

Dom.

* * *

Teddy,

Vicky is in love with you. Just so you know.

Dom.

* * *

Teddy,

I am NOT lying! It's genuinely true, why else do you think she's such a moody pain in the backside these days?

Dom.

* * *

Aunt Hermione,

So, I'm writing to ask your advice, because there's this boy that I like, but I don't think he likes me back, because we're best friends. What should I do? And how can I find out whether he likes me or not without actually asking him and ruining our friendship?

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Aunt Hermione,

REALLY? You and Uncle Ron were best friends for ages before you got married? That's so weird, I thought you'd always been in love! So, maybe that means there is some hope for me! Thanks for looking over my Transfiguration essay as well, your notes really helped!

I know what you mean, though, Vicky does seem a bit down. I said it was because she loves Teddy, and she hit me. Kind of proved my point.

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

He said "Apparently you aren't supposed to feed Droobles to a puffskein". PLEASE don't get Louis another pet. He'll only kill it.

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Dad,

Mum keeps writing to me and telling me that I have to be a bridesmaid at Tante Gabi's wedding! Can you persuade her to just let Vicky do it? I'll come to the wedding, but I really don't want to wear a dress!

Love,

Dom.

P.S. Fourth year is really hard. I totally get what Vicky was moaning about this time. Well, SOME of what she was moaning about. She really does whine too much.

* * *

Vicky,

I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so… and, oh, wait, I TOLD YOU SO!

I'm so smug right now that I could sing.

Dom.

* * *

Vicky,

Yes, yes, I promise! Don't go on at me. But tell him, because he blatantly loves you back.

Dom.

* * *

Tilly,

Have you noticed that Soren is talking to Jamilla a LOT?

D.

* * *

Tilly,

She just keeps staring at him! Ugh, it's so annoying!

D.

* * *

Tilly,

No, I'm not telling him that I like him! That can ONLY end in tears. Mine, probably.

D.

* * *

Vicky,

OOOOH! Vicky and Teddy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! How was it? Did he rock your world? ;)

D.

* * *

Vicky,

I doubt he regrets it. Everyone in this school wants to get it on with you!

D.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Yes, I'm being a good girl. Yes, I'm working hard. No, I have NOT forgiven you for making me wear that obscene dress at Tante Gabi's wedding. I looked like a stripper. Just call me Mata Hari (see, I pay attention in Muggle Studies).

Anyway, I will decide when I want to speak to you.

* * *

Soren,

Can you believe Jackson actually asked me out?

D.

* * *

Tilly,

I told him, and he wasn't jealous at all. Told you he doesn't fancy me.

D.

* * *

WELL THE CAT IS OUT OF THE BAG! Honestly Vicky, did you expect to keep it a secret from the parents? - Dom.

* * *

Fred and James,

I figure writing to you both at once is easier, because then Iago only has to make one trip to the Gryffindor common room – and he's so lazy for an owl, you know! Enclosed is the map to the kitchens, and all you have to do is tickle the pear on the picture of the bowl of fruit – it giggles and turns into a handle.

The house-elves are really helpful, just make sure you don't get caught by Slughorn, he roams around down there all the time.

Good luck, boys!

Dom.

* * *

Dear Aunt Ginny,

I've been made Quidditch Captain, as you know, and the world and his kneazle are showing up to trials. It's ridiculous. Just because it's me, everyone signs up to come and have a perv. How did you deal with it, being a good-looking Quidditch pin up girl for most of your life?

Love Dom.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

Yeah, I suppose marrying Harry Potter did sort of scare away the competition. The Chosen One is pretty hard to compete with. I wonder if Soren and I pretended we were dating, would it scare everyone else away?

Dom.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

What do you mean, I want us to date for real? You adults think you know everything!

Love

Dom.

* * *

Vicky –

Aunt Ginny is some sort of superhuman psychic or something. She literally knows everything. Be very careful.

D.

* * *

Rosie,

If Vicky can't get your booklist, I can't.

Besides, there's much more important things in life than textbooks. Live a little.

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

Well, considering the more than awesome OWL results that were achieved by yours truly, I figure you don't mind me going to the Quidditch World Cup this year with Tilly and her parents.

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Teddy,

Vicky is missing you terribly, and I almost feel bad for her – when I don't want to slap her that is – but it seems like Al and Rosie are settling in famously in Gryffindor (no pun intended). They're friends with some kid called Scorpius Malfoy – last name or not, he's a sweetie – and they seem to be keeping their noses clean, which is more than I can say for James!

Honestly, can you talk to him? I'm all for having a laugh, but Vicky is pulling her hair out, and I want him and Fred to actually _finish_ Hogwarts without getting expelled too!

Love ya,

Dom.

* * *

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_We are delighted to inform you that we are offering you the chance to join the Holyhead Harpies as a full-time first reserve chaser, effective immediately. Please think this over carefully and send your return owl as soon as you have come to a decision. _

_Many thanks,_

_Gwenog Jones_

_Head Coach._

* * *

Vicky –

Have you read the letter yet? What should I do?

Dom.

* * *

Vicky –

Ha ha. I know! What am I going to do?

Dom.

* * *

Dad,

I'm writing to you first, because I need to tell you that I've been accepted as the first reserve chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! This is a huge opportunity for me, so before you say no, think about what this could do for my career. Think of Aunt Ginny, and how well she did! I know I'm still at school, but education isn't the be all and end all.

Think it through at least,

Love,

Dominique.

* * *

MUM!  
Calm down! I can't believe you send me that Howler at breakfast! It was so embarrassing!

Just think about it!

Dom.

* * *

Tilly,

I know, right? All that 'eet eez irresponsible!' 'I have nevair 'eard of such nonsense!'. Merlin, she's actually trying to ruin my life!

Dom.

* * *

Soren,

Yeah, sure, Hogsmeade sounds great. It'll be a relief to take my mind off this stupid unfair nonsense to be honest! I cannot believe my mother won't even let me go, never mind the fact that it's my dream! Ugh!

Dom.

* * *

Vicky,

The weirdest thing happened yesterday in Hogsmeade. I need to talk to you, urgently!

Also, you can tell Mum that I will ignore her letters as long as she continues to be unreasonable!

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Dad,

No, I'm still not going to talk to Mum. It's completely unfair. I'm sorry, but whatever, that's how she wants to be, so speak to her, not me.

Dom.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

Please, please, please try and convince my parents to let me drop out and join the Harpies! It would be my dream come true, and you know how important Quidditch is, so please?

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Soren,

Can I come and stay at yours for a few days/years? I HATE my mother, I can't believe she's doing this to me. This whole holiday I have refused to stay in the same room as her. I can't wait to go back to school, just so that I can have a break. Also, I miss you.

Love you,

Dom.

* * *

Tilly,

Thanks for trying to spring me last night, it's just a shame it didn't work. Life is so insufferable around here since Vicky packed up and moved in with Teddy, so I literally have nobody to talk to, except Louis, and we all know that he's no help.

Plus, I'm scared Soren is going to meet some French bitch and end up falling in love with her while he's away on his internship.

Love,

Dom.

* * *

Tilly,

Come on, I'm not that pretty. I still feel paranoid that he doesn't really like me, and no, that doesn't mean that I'm crazy.

Dom.

* * *

Al,

I know, it's ridiculously unfair. Thanks for writing to me, by the way, I've been feeling lonely cooped up in here.

Love Dom.

* * *

Roxy,

Tell your dad thanks for trying. This summer absolutely sucks! Please come over later, I could use the company.

Love Dom.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

I'm writing you this note as a courtesy, nothing else. I'm now officially seventeen, which means you can't stop me going. I asked the Harpies if they still wanted me, and they said yes, so I'll have already left by the time you read this.

I'm not going back to Hogwarts. This is the chance of a lifetime.

I hope you understand eventually.

Love,

Dominique.

* * *

_So Dominique didn't go back for her seventh year, but instead ended up playing Quidditch for England. Her mother was NOT happy about that, but after a few tantrums decided to support her. _

_Roxy next!_


	4. Sender: Roxanne Alicia Weasley

**Roxanne**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

So, of course, you'll be ecstatic to know that I'm in Gryffindor. It's just like you described! There's so much to see, and the portraits keep telling me I look like my mum, which is strange, and a little bit creepy, if you ask me. Nearly Headless Nick frightened the living daylights out of me earlier, he just popped up in the middle of the table in the common room.

I think Domi was a bit disappointed. She wanted me to be in Ravenclaw, I could tell. I felt a bit bad, though, because Molly is in Ravenclaw too, which means I'm all by myself. I'm sure I'll make friends though, all the girls seem really nice, even if the boys are a bit stupid.

Hagrid sends his love, as does Neville, and Neville asked me to remind Dad that he still owes him a shield hat because of what happened to the last one – I want to know this story! – I'm having tea with Hagrid tomorrow, so I'll write to you then.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dad,

Do you happen to know why Peeves keeps high-fiving me in the corridors?

Roxy.

* * *

Freddie,

Yep, Hogwarts is better than anything you've ever seen in your whole life. They make you poison yourself on your first lesson, and then you have to work out how to make the antidote by the end of the hour or you die. I managed, obviously, but lots of people don't. It's how they get rid of all the people that are too rubbish for Hogwarts, so watch out!

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Mum,

No, I'm not going to apologise. Fred winds me up ALL THE TIME, and the one time I do it to him, you tell me off, just because he got scared and ate a stupid bottle of nettle killer to practice on? Look, it's not my fault he ended up in St. Mungos. You shouldn't have left the nettle killer out.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Grandma,

It's going really well, actually. I managed to get in trouble with Drummond – he's the new caretaker, and I swear he's so mean, it should be illegal – because apparently being the daughter of George Weasley was enough to warrant a detention.

Exactly how much trouble did Dad get in at school?

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

Have you noticed that Professor Longbottom has really blue eyes?

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

I do not have a crush on him! I cannot believe you would say that! I just think he's cool, that's all. I mean, you know what he did in the Battle of Hogwarts, right? The guy's a hero.

Roxy.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

I passed my exams! It didn't take that much effort really, but apparently they get harder next year. I want to try out for the Quidditch team next year as well, because I think I might have a chance. Domi says she'll help me practice all this summer.

Give Freddie a kick from me,

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dear Mum, Dad and my annoying little brother,

Louis is in Hufflepuff, and I think he's thrilled. All the girls in his year kept staring at him, I think he might end up having to fight them off with flesh-eating slug repellent. Professor Fortescue gave us a challenge at the feast last night – go away and find one exciting thing to report back to your parents in your first letter home. I tried, I really did, but apparently nothing exciting happens around here, or at least, to me, because I have no news.

Ooh! Actually, I might have a bit of news. I think Teddy might have a girlfriend. I'm not sure, because all I'm basing this on is the fact that Vicky looked like she wanted to do an unforgivable curse on this fifth year called Maria, but that's practically proof enough, right? Who else would Vicky get jealous over?

Lots of love,

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

I don't have a crush on Professor Longbottom. I'm staring because what he's saying is interesting. That's all.

Roxy.

* * *

Dear Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

You suck. (Especially you, Dominique).

From Roxy, Louis and Teddy.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

So, third year is going to be interesting. Fred's got detention already, has he told you? Him and James got caught stuffing a toad into Drummond's filing cabinet, and I don't think he was pleased. As much of a nuisance as he is, I'm quite glad that he and James are in Gryffindor with me, because it was really starting to worry me, you know, the lack of Weasley blood in this house. I mean, Ravenclaw are dominating!

Dad, you were right about Professor Trelawney, the woman couldn't predict lightning in a thunderstorm. Plus that room is always so hot, I feel like I'm going to doze off any second. Firenze is cool, though, he's just so mysterious.

I'm sort of regretting not taking Care of Magical Creatures, now, because Clara says it's brilliant fun. She's feeding unicorns for a double period whilst I'm sitting learning about muggles. I know Grandpa is proud, but still!

I can work a telephone now, though. Fat lot of use that will be!

Love you both lots,

Roxy.

* * *

Mum,

I really think you should talk to Fred. He's out of control. Peeves practically worships him. Now, tell me that that isn't a very bad sign.

Don't tell anyone, but Dominique told me that Vicky told her that she and Teddy are going out. Can you believe that? Rip this letter up, because if Dad finds it, he'll tell Uncle Bill, and Vicky will get really mad at Dom, and then Dom will get angry with me. I just thought you should know!

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

I have detention tonight… with Professor Longbottom.

* * *

Clara –

That's not fair, I do too concentrate. Ah well, I'm not too upset about it! Just means a bit of extra time with Professor Longbottom after all.

* * *

Aunt Ginny,

Can I get tickets to the Harpies game over Easter? I really want Clara to watch them play, because she supports the Tornadoes! She must be stopped!

Love you,

Roxy.

* * *

Mum and Dad,

You will not believe it! Rosie and Al are in Gryffindor, too (well, you'll believe that) but you'll never guess who their best friend is! Scorpius Malfoy!

I know, right? Malfoy!

Fred probably won't write this week, because he's in detention already until Saturday, and he doesn't want to tell you, Mum. He thinks you'll be annoyed. But it wasn't that big a deal, him and James just blew up a toilet.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dad,

Why did you find my last letter so funny? Mum said you laughed for about an hour when you found out about Fred. You never blew up a toilet, did you?

Roxy.

* * *

Louis –

Yeah, I already knew. Big deal!

Rox.

* * *

Louis –

Well, it's up to them if they want to tell you or not, I wasn't going to tell you. What do you think I am, some sort of unstoppable gossip?

Roxy.

* * *

Louis –

I am NOT.

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

You'll never believe who's going out with Davies – Dominique! I heard that he asked her to Hogsmeade, and she said yes. I know you're jealous, but this is HUGE news.

Roxy.

* * *

Dom –

Yeah, I heard that, but I don't have a clue who started the rumour. Is it true?

Rox.

* * *

Clara –

Okay, I hate to break it to you, but it's definitely true. Dominique told me herself. Sorry!

* * *

Mum,

Fred put a portable swamp up in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. He's been given detention for a month. I, personally, don't think that's enough, considering I nearly drowned this morning, so I'm hoping you come up with a better punishment. And tell Aunt Ginny. James was involved, too.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa,

How is life at the Burrow? It was so nice seeing you over summer, even if it was a bit crowded! Did you hear that Teddy got accepted to the Auror programme? I'm sure he told you, but if he hasn't, act surprised when he does! I'm pretty sure that he's going to marry Vicky soon, at least, as soon as she gets out of Hogwarts. Rumour has it that he was ring shopping the other day, but then, that's only what I heard.

OWLs are taking their toll already. Everyone's got their heads down, working hard – I think Molly seems to be the only person in our year not taking it too seriously – don't tell Uncle Percy, he'll have a stroke! My friend Clara has turned over a new, studious leaf, it's almost worrying.

Don't worry, I'll look after Lucy. Bless her, she's been so timid these first couple of weeks, but she seems to have made a couple of friends in Hufflepuff, so that's good. She's just shy, but I'm sure she'll come out of her shell. Where does she get her shrinking violet tendencies from, because it's definitely not her sister!

Fred's in trouble, as always, but at least you can say he lives up to his namesake!

All my love,

Roxanne.

* * *

Clara –

Professor Longbottom told me that I should write a gossip column for Witch Weekly. Am I really that bad?

* * *

Dad,

Where do you reckon the examiners stand on smart-answer quills? Is that frowned upon? Also, I'm almost out of nosebleed nougat. It's selling faster than you could ever imagine. I'm keeping ten percent, you know. Consider it wages.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dom –

You can't be serious! You ACTUALLY got in! WOW!

Roxy.

* * *

Dom –

Please tell me you haven't told Aunt Fleur? She'll never let you go! Not in a million years.

Roxy.

* * *

Dom –

Nice howler. Have you ever noticed that your mum sounds even more French when she's angry?

Roxy.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, after being such a brainbox and passing most of my OWLs, I have to say, NEWT level work is actually not as bad as I thought it would be! Fred's being a nightmare, though, I swear he's only gotten worse since last year! I would say that him and James should be separated, but I don't think it would do much good… they'd still find a way to pull off pranks.

Hugo and Lily are causing havoc, as can only be expected. They're not as bad as my brother dearest and his partner in crime, but I can tell they're going to be a handful! Pride of Gryffindor, those two.

It's weird here without Dom. She should be the oldest Weasley here, but now the burden falls to me.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dom,

How's training going? Has your mum forgiven you yet? It's so dull here at Hogwarts without you, I can't wait until I graduate and get out in the real world! I've decided on journalism, finally. I figure it's my best bet, and everyone has always told me I have a knack for uncovering dirt!

Speaking of dirt, I think the Malfoy boy fancies our little Rosie Posie. I asked Al, but he just laughed in my face. Little boys are clueless, as we all know, so I'm pretty sure I'll be the one saying I told you so, soon!

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire,

Congratulations! Domi just told me! I can't believe you've been engaged for nearly a month and just neglected to mention it! How rude! Honestly, though, I'm thrilled. I can't wait for the wedding, but Dom says you might be hanging off for a couple of years? May I ask why? If it's just for Teddy's training to be out of the way, that's a crap excuse!

Love you guys,

Roxy.

* * *

Clara –

Professor Longbottom looks really good in those dress robes.

* * *

Clara –

It's not creepy! It's perfectly healthy for a sixteen year old girl to have a crush on a teacher. And yes, I have finally admitted it. I have a crush. Oh, if only he wasn't married…

* * *

Clara –

Good point. He is the same age as my uncles. My dad's still older though, so it's fine.

* * *

Freddie,

I don't know what you think you're playing at, but this practical joke has gone far enough. STOP.

* * *

Mum,

Fred and James seem to think what they're doing is funny, but we both know otherwise, and I think Rosie is getting really upset. Tell them to stop, or I'll kill them both.

Love,

Roxy.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, this is the last start-of-term letter I will ever write to you! It seems a bit surreal, after seven years of walking these hallowed halls, Roxanne Weasley the Hogwarts prefect will be no more!

James is Quidditch captain. Fred's nose is thoroughly out of joint.

I'm going to go, now, and toast to my last first night at Hogwarts!

Love to you both,

Roxy.

* * *

Dominique,

UNBELIEVABLE! I told everyone else at breakfast, and they were so chuffed! Quidditch for ENGLAND? My cousin, the international Quidditch player. Ooh, I feel smug just writing it! Only a couple of months now until I join you in the big bad world, and I'll be taking a Quick-quotes quill to all of your games during the World Cup!

Can't wait to see you soon and celebrate properly – with firewhiskey and a good old gossip!

Love ya,

Roxy.

* * *

Rose –

Here's my parting gift to you – Malfoy loves you.

* * *

Al –

Try not to let James wind you up next year. If he does, just say 'Roxy told me about Hallowe'en'. That ought to shut him up.

* * *

Freddie –

Well, baby brother, the burden of being the oldest Gryffindor Weasley falls to you. Try to behave next year, or at least try not to get caught as much!

Love you, you annoying little rodent,

Roxy.

* * *

_Next up, we have Molly, who you'd hardly believe was Percy's daughter!_


End file.
